Smoking Cigs means Smoking Butts
by Cordy69
Summary: In an AU world in which Daryl also has a son (slightly younger than Carl), Carl and Chris decide to explore the tombs and find some cigarettes and a lighter, and smoke.


**Artist/Author**: always_angel & cordy69  
><strong>Title:<strong> Smoking Cigs means Smoking Butts  
><strong>Spanking Pairing(s) orand Main Characters:** Daryl Dixon/Chris Dixon (OC) Rick Grimes/Carl Grimes  
><strong>Type of Spanking:<strong> Parental  
><strong>Implement(s): <strong>Hand (Threat of belt)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Carl and Chris decide to explore the tombs and find some cigarettes and a lighter, and smoke.  
><strong>Notes &amp; Warnings: <strong>AU in which Daryl also has a son (slightly younger than Carl)  
><strong>Spoiler up to: <strong>End of Season 3  
>Cross posted at <strong>spanking_world LJ <strong>and on **AO3**

Chris was having a blast in the tombs with Carl, they'd snuck down when no one was looking because they needed to get away from the adults. It had been cleaned out of walkers ages ago, though they both kept their guns on their waists just in case.

It was hot and damp but they were too busy scooping the place for any item they could use, the inconvenience was barely noticeable. The lighter was buried in the dirt but it worked at the first try. The pack of crumpled cigarettes next to it was definitively a keeper. The boys were so excited, they ran back up to hid behind a building and try their first smoke.

Chris took a drag, his dad smoked and he'd tried it before but he still coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. It was his coughing that Rick heard, as he'd been coming to check on the crops. He walked over, seeing the cigarettes and the boys. "What the HELL are you doing?!" He demanded.

Chris froze, flinching at the yell as he hadn't expected it and it had startled him. He stared at Rick, his eyes wide. He was Sooooooo dead when his dad found out. "Boys! Give me that." Rick was already upon them, the arm outstretched expecting the pack in his open palm as he leveled a cold gaze on the boys. He couldn't believe they'd think it acceptable... "Kids!" Carl handed it over. "Dad, we just wanted to try it..."

"Yeah, we're sorry Rick, honest." Chris said, swallowing thickly. "I am sure you are sorry but it's not an excuse. You both know better! You can't play with fire, there are too many chemicals spread all over the place and you don't want the smoke to bring about more desperate humans. What the heck is wrong with you two?" Rick was laying it thick but he really wanted the two friends to get a measure of his displeasure. Chris looked down, trying to hide that his lip was trembling. "We're sorry dad, really..." Carl said.

Daryl, who'd been working on a fence heard the scolding and headed over. "What's going on?" He asked Rick. "These two knuckleheads here found some smokes and a lighter who knows where..." Rick didn't think he had to complete that sentence. Daryl, the consumed survivalist, could fill in the blank.

"Were you in the tombs?" Daryl demanded of the boys. "Yes sir.." Chris answered, not about to lie right now. Daryl nodded. "You know better son, apologize to Rick and then go to your room."  
>"Sorry Rick..." Chris fled, trying not to cry. He hated getting in trouble, and it seemed like he was in trouble a lot these days. But he was bored... It's been days since anything meaningful happened and it's not like there was going to be a show on tv to keep them occupied... In fact it wasn't really fair for them to get punished for something most adult could do, they were almost men now! Daryl turned his attention towards Carl "Do the two of you, often go in the tombs when you disappear?"<br>Carl didn't want to answer that, but one look from his dad told him he'd better. "Yes sir." He sighed. "But it was my idea, don't punish Chris for it, please." Carl begged. "Carl, I'm not punishing Chris because I like to, but we have to be able to trust you guys, soon the safety of our group will be in your hands if your dad and me go on a supply run. We can't leave in peace knowing that you'd be mostly roaming around in the tombs." Daryl ruffled Carl mop of hair and turned to Rick. "If you don't mind, I have a small problem to nip in the butt." And then he purposefully headed towards their sleeping quarters to have the discussion his son probably dreaded.

Rick watched him go, and then turned to his own child. "As for you, you and I have a discussion of our own to have." He pointed. "Let's go." Carl groaned, but went to their own sleeping quarters. This was sooo not going to be fun.

Chris sniffled as he heard his dad coming, this was going to be bad, and worse, Carl was in trouble too. Daryl looked at his son and wanted to hug the boy. He seemed so dejected there alone in the middle of his bunk. The problem is that, as hard as this was, he had to make a man out of the teen, make sure his only child got to survive to see better days, whatever forms those days will take. He sat next to him and pulled him by his side with a one arm hug. "Chris, what really gets to me is that I know I raised you better. You know that smoking is not good for you and that's not talking about the other dangers I refuse to imagine right now. What went through your mind?"

"We just wanted to look around the tombs. And then we found the smokes and I know we shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. Besides, you smoke." Chris pointed out. "I do, son. What you don't see is my struggle to stop. Cigarettes are going to be harder and harder to find, and I took to the habit in a neighborhood that really didn't care, everyone smoked, plenty ended up with black lungs and cancer and no one cared. I C.A.R.E.! You are my only family and if I can help make you a better teenager and man than I was then, that is simply the way it is!" Daryl scolded.

Chris nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry." He said honestly. "Are you gonna spank me?" He asked, pretty sure he was but there was always that glimmer of hope that he wouldn't. "Yes I will, but first I want you to drop your pants, like a little boy and go face that corner. If you can't act like a grown up you can as well be treated like a kid." Daryl knew how effective this was for his child, who really lived to please him. A soft gasp escaped his son's open mouth and then he slowly stood, pushing his jeans down and shuffling slowly to the gawd awful corner. Being on display like this, with his stupid undies visible to all was really ridiculous and shameful but Chris trusted his dad knew best and he decided to be as attentive as possible to the chipped paint on his corner.

Daryl didn't know what to think. Honestly his son should have known better and the father wasn't ready to blame it all on Carl... Chris really needed to obtain a sense of self preservation and if it meant going through a hard ass spanking, well he wasn't planning on failing his son!

Chris sighed in the corner, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. His dad would probably never let him out of his sight again, and he felt bad that Carl was in trouble now too. Daryl knew that his family had made an art of angrily yelling every time they had a disagreement but with Chris he had developed a completely different technique, he stayed as quiet as possible, letting the poor child imagine the worst and by the time his punishment really started he was already halfway ready to break, apologetic and begging for new chances. It made his work as the authority figure much easier, because contrary to his brother temperament, Daryl wasn't a sadistic bastard at heart.

Chris squirmed, he was waiting to get out of there but at the same time he didn't really want to. His dad wasn't cruel by any means, but his spankings hurt like hell and he wasn't looking forward to it. Add feeling guilty to that and he was tearing up already. Daryl could read that fidgeting for what it was and called his boy. "Come here Chris." And Chris looked pitiful with his eyes downcast, mindful of his pants tethering his advance. Daryl extended his hand and once his son grabbed it, the father pulled him strongly on his lap, the grip around Chris small waist unwavering. Daryl pushed the precaution to the point of securing his boy's fit by placing his other leg above both of his kid's certain that his aim will stay true now. Chris hated when his dad trapped his legs, but at least he'd left his underwear in place though he wasn't sure if they'd stay up or not. Sometimes they did, but somehow he doubted it this time. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't bother Chris! How often do I have to repeat myself? What you boys did was pretty stupid, so tell me what could I have said that would have made you stand your ground and not go where you are not supposed to?" Daryl was pissed but he only had one child and he'd do everything in his power to keep him safe. Chris sniffled. "Probably nothing, we were just being stupid." he said, his lip trembling. That sealed his faith, and with a renewed determination, Daryl started to spank his son. He wasn't in a mood to discuss and he wanted to finish a complete round of spanks to warm up the boy for the real discipline he was ready to impart.

"Oww!" Chris yelled, trying very hard not to start crying already when he knew they were just getting started. "Don't you dare complain now Chris, we haven't yet started" Daryl said, and he decided to spent some time of the quickly reddening thighs in front of him. Chris started to cry quietly, trying to keep his cries to himself.

Daryl let his hand rest on the bed and thought about how he wanted to proceed. A slow minute passed and then another, but it's only when Chris slumped forward on his folded hands that he found his son was relaxed enough to resume the spanking, eager to show the boy the errs of his way. "Owww! Dadddy!" Chris sobbed out, throwing his hand back.

Daryl wasn't really holding back, and his muscled forearms where adding to the weight behind every spank so much that Chris was bucking on his raised leg. The father tipped the boy a bit more before grabbing the hand thrown his way and pushing it away from the target, stuck on the dip at his back. Chris cried harder, trying to get loose. "Stop!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm sorrry!"

His dad could see why he was sobbing already, the sit spot area was already glowing red and he could only imagine how hot the actual behind was. Not in the mood to play games, he shoved the underwear towards the knees of his s,on secured him better and resumed the spanking, looking at the minute movements his kid made and read him well enough to tailor the spanks he was now dishing to the penitent boy.

Chris cried as his underwear was taken down and the spanking resumed on his now bare butt. He let out a wail at a particularly sharp swat, and just sobbed. He wanted it over. He went limp, crying hard and loud.

Daryl was pretty sure the boy couldn't really hear or understand a word of what he could be saying so he kept the lecture for himself, letting Chris guilt be washed away by the deserved discipline, he angled his wrist and cupped his hand to lift the buttocks in a steady manner, intent on having a pressing reminder in the forefront of his son's mind for the next couple of days.

Chris just cried, this had to be the worst spanking he'd ever gotten and he didn't think it was ever going to end.

The father stopped about as abruptly as he had started. His hot palm stinging with pain was a reminder to him too about being more vigilant in the whereabouts of his son. He lifted the boy who know stood on woobly feet in front of him and quickly pulled the underwear up, covering his son and providing him the modesty the teenager needed. Finally, he engulfed the crying boy in a tight hug, willing Chris to understand him, mind him, forgive him... Chris sobbed as he was set on his feet and redressed, then once he was in his dad's arms he cried even harder, sobbing out incoherant apologies.

It had been a short but intense punishment, so Daryl completely understood why it was taking so long for his son to calm down. Instead of rushing him, he whispered words of praise and let his big hands cart through the sweaty hair matting the scalp of his son.

Slowly Chris calmed, and he finally leaned on his dad sniffling, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked. "Of course not! You got what you deserved and now it's over buddy... Just don't you forget, there is more where this spanking came for. Be good, okay?" Chris nodded, resting against him. "Yes sir."

Daryl moved up on the bed and helped Chris lay on his stomach on it. "You can have a quiet time and think about what landed you in this predicament, if you fall asleep don't worry I'll get you before Dinner." He waited for few minutes before standing up and heading purposefully to the door. He turned just in time to watch his son wiggle around, trying to find a good position making him smile before he disappeared in the corridor, on his way to check on Carl.

Rick led his son into their room, and sat on the bed. "Come here." He said firmly, pointing in front of him. Daryl had headed to check on Carl, and heard Rick in with him so he slowed down and stayed out of sight.

Carl hesitated for all but 2 seconds before slowly making it to his dad. He wasn't afraid of him but he just really didn't think a spanking was warranted, after all he is almost a man now.  
>"Son, we've talked about smoking before. It pollutes your lungs, and not to mention it brings unwanted attention to us. You knew better, and to be down in the tombs, when a Walker could have gotten in or we could have missed one? Not smart." Rick scolded.<p>

"Dad... You taught me how to defend myself, why won't you trust me with Walkers?" Carl wasn't going to bring back the issue of the smokes, as there really wasn't that much he could say in his defense, but he really wanted to be considered as a member of the team they could all rely on for defense. "Because it's one thing to deal with them in a situation where you have to, but it's another to go looking for trouble." Rick scolded. "Take your jeans down, you're getting a spanking." "I don't want to!" Carl complained.

"I don't recall asking you what you wanted son." Rick scolded. "I'm your father and I'm telling you to get your jeans down, now." Carl refused to backdown, "If mom was here, she'd agree with me. It's not fair." Daryl, still in the shadows, had a smile on his lips wondering how Rick was going to end that line of argumentation.

"So your mom, who didn't even want you to touch a gun, would agree to you going half cocked without any adults, and smoking? Is that the line of bull you're trying to sell me?"  
>"Huh..." Okay, Carl didn't think that one through either. Man was he screwed...<br>"But, Dad, we all make mistakes, I promise I won't ever smoke, I swear!" "And I'm going to make sure of it. Get your jeans down son, or my belt can come off." Rick warned.

Carl always had a pavlovian reaction to the word 'belt', everything else went out of focus and before he could even realize what he was doing, he was popping the button of his jeans and shoving the garment past his thighs.

Rick settled him over his lap, and then he took his underwear down. He wrapped a strong arm around his waist, raised his hand and brought it down sharply. "Wow, Dad! It hurts!"  
>"It's supposed to hurt." Rick said, continuing to swat Carl's bare behind sharply.<br>"I'm spanking you bare because you continued to argue with me."  
>Damn, this hurt. Carl knew better he shouldn't have argued that much, but it had been ages since his last spanking and he stupidly forgot how good his dad was at this.<p>

Rick covered his butt, and then did it again. "I'm so disappointed in you, I give you a little room; treat you mostly like an adult and this is how you repay me. You can't let your guard down and you definitely can't be smoking. If I have to spank you every night to get that through to you, I will."

Carl felt like his whole body was on fire, each spank hurting so much and then radiating throughout his body, he couldn't even think straight, how was he supposed to pay attention to the lecture? As the second round of punishing smacks came he started fighting back, trying to escape the strong grip of his father, and when that failed he put a hand behind trying to stop or at least slow down the onslaught.

Rick swatted his thigh firmly. "Move your hand son." he added sternly. Carl did so. He was no match for his dad when he used that tone but this was hurting, he already had few tears trying to escape, he didn't want to fall apart like a kid and therefore demonstrate that his father was right on all accounts. Rick shook his head. "Carl, you trying to be quiet and suck it up isn't doing you or me any good." He scolded gently, then resumed the spanking. He started to focus on the sensitive sit spot and upper thighs. "Dad, please, stop." There was a hitch in Carl voice and a sob waiting to come out but he stayed stoic.

Rick swatted hard and fast then, he could hear the tears on the surface and wanted them out. It wasn't healthy for his kid to hold it in. Carl squeezed his butt, his whole body tightening, willing the pain to disappear. He hadn't figured out yet that it made every spank worse. His hands closed into fist away from his aching behind but even with all his will focused on showing his dad that he had become tough, tears trickled and fell on the floor. He was more than happy to hide them behind his floppy mop of hair.

Rick saw the teardrops, and that was enough for him. He gently stood Carl up, and replaced his clothes for him. Then he opened his arms. "C'mere kiddo."

And that is when Carl felt apart. It had been forever... Being in his dad embrace, feeling safe and loved, allowed to be a kid and secure in the knowledge his daddy will be there for him, he just couldn't stop crying, happy the sound was muffled in his father clothing.

Rick held him and rubbed his back. "I know buddy, let it out." He encouraged, sitting on the bed he settled Carl into his lap careful of his sore bottom.

Daryl, having heard the spanking decided to go check on things outside and give them the privacy he'd been awarded with his own son.  
>Carl felt drowsy and could have stayed all afternoon in this position and Rick kissed his head. "Take a nap okay pal." "Okay, Dad" he whispered back, glad for the authorization as he couldn't imagine moving now. Rick settled him on the bed. "I love you." He reminded him.<p>

He'd hated having to spank him, but he couldn't let dangerous things like that go, not when next time it could be a walker coming up behind his son and not him.

~Finished~

_The story came to be from a role play chat we had, with no idea of the direction the story will take as we just wanted to get a feel for the characters._

_I think it turned out surprisingly well and we hope that if you enjoyed the read or have some comments you will take the time to share it here :-)_


End file.
